


[podfic] Drinking Games

by heardtheowl, kahn



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/pseuds/kahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve thinks drinking with the team will be a good bonding session for their newest Avenger, but, as usually happens with his people and alcohol, things go kinda sideways.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drinking Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271196) by [kahn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahn/pseuds/kahn). 



  
  
**READER'S DISCLAIMER:**   This is mostly movie-verse-ish but takes into account comic book canon in that Logan and Peter are Avengers. Although I'm not sure Spidey was ever actually an Avenger. I think they just sometimes worked together? Whatever. I have not read all the Marvel comics associated with the Avengers produced in the last 60 years. I JUST WANT THEM TO HAVE SEX, OKAY? **#AvengersAssemble4SEX  #SUPERHUSBANDS**

 

 **Length:** 00:17:46

**DOWNLOAD:**   
[MP3 || 25MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Drinking%20Games.mp3)   
[M4B || 13MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Drinking%20Games.m4b)   
  
**STREAMING:**

**  
**


End file.
